


Stamp of Disapproval

by Onlymystory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek and Stiles start dating, the townspeople of Beacon Hills make their disapproval very clear to Sheriff Stilinski. It's just not Derek they disapprove of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamp of Disapproval

**Author's Note:**

> Total crack I wrote instead of writing my paper on the Enlightenment's influence on the English and French economy. *Shrugs*

If you ask him, John Stilinski really thinks he deserves a pass for not figuring it out sooner. In his defense, he’s still dealing with the whole werewolves are real and his son’s been hanging out with them (and kind of saving their lives on a regular occasion) and well, his Sheriff radar has been tuned into the supernatural, not the well-meaning but overly nosy citizens of Beacon Hills.

Looking back now though, he can see where it started. A few weeks after the alpha pack had been routed out of Beacon Hills, when he’d come to terms with werewolves without needing the help of Jack or Jim, life had started to calm down.

John had himself a long talk with Melissa, where he tried very hard not to be threatening, because he could objectively understand her position and the fact that without a werewolf to prove it, she’d just sound crazy, but he was kind of upset too. Her kid’s bleeding stopped a lot sooner than his kid and parents shouldn’t always keep their kids’ secrets.

Then he sat down with Derek Hale and got brought up to speed on the rest of the pack. That discussion wasn’t quite so much the pulling teeth experience Stiles had indicated it would be, even if it did take him a good hour to convince Derek he wasn’t trying to threaten him.

With the holidays approaching, they’ve got a good system going. Erica and Boyd’s parents made it clear that as worried as they were when they’re kids ran away from home, that they also have too many other kids and concerns to care that much. Isaac is officially under Melissa’s custody and Derek’s been moved into an apartment without holes in the walls and doors that properly lock and running water and other such basic amenities. Chris Argent has been firmly brought onto the pack side, though he doesn’t attend many meetings. John’s noticed that Peter Hale’s car is parked in the Argent driveway nearly every night that Allison’s car is on the street in front of the McCall’s, but he’s kind enough not to say anything about that.

Well, he’s kind and the one day the Argent’s neighbor called to report a noise disturbance and John had been greeted by a seriously disheveled Chris Argent with a barely clothed Peter cackling in the background insured that some things, he just didn’t think about.

He was so busy getting proper communication set up and planning pack dinners and making sure that Erica and Boyd knew they could stay in the spare bedroom at the Stilinskis or at Lydia’s but that he, Derek, and Melissa had to know which one and appreciating getting to talk to his kid without the lies getting in the way, that John just didn’t notice the changes.

Like the way whenever he dropped off something Stiles needed at Derek’s apartment, Derek’s neighbor Mr. Walters--known as one of the town gossips--glared around the corner at the three of them.

They were probably just talking too loud.

Mrs. Elegrin, down at the grocery store, used to always slip a BLT (heavy on the B) and a couple slices of cake into his bag for a cheat day. He thought Stiles finally convinced her to stop, but she keeps shaking her head at him and muttering about not looking out for everyone’s best interests.

What he was supposed to say to that, he had no idea. Besides, he likes bacon. That’s not a crime.

The last few weeks, he’s picked up on more though. The citizens of Beacon Hills keep making comments under their breath about bad influences and that boy deserving better. There were the brochures in the mail about “is your child a bad influence”, “problematic relationships”, and “why parents should be involved in their child’s dating life”.

Okay, so those were a little more obvious.

And John really picked up on the problem when the ladies behind him at Walmart--where he was picking up Christmas lights--insisted that they wouldn’t let their kid date a criminal but what could be expected without a mother around to steer a boy in the right direction.

John thought that was incredibly rude, and it took everything in his power not to snap at them.

When he got home and saw Stiles curled up next to Derek on the couch, the last piece clicked into place. In all his fuss about pack and keeping everyone safe, he hadn’t realized his kid was dating Derek Hale.

No wonder the townspeople were disapproving.

Although, John really thought they should keep their opinions to themselves. So what if Derek was a little rough on the edges? He was a good kid. He cared a lot about Stiles, that much was obvious, and he was certainly polite, and it’s not like he’d ever been convicted. In fact, Derek had been cleared of all charges and really, had been through enough. If he wanted to date Stiles, John Stilinski had no problems with that.

Assuming Stiles wanted the same thing.

He suspected the mistletoe hanging in every door frame possible made Stiles’ opinion obvious.

So now he knows. His son is dating Derek Hale and the people of Beacon Hills think he’s a bad father for letting him. Well, they can all shove their opinions up their asses. John doesn’t care.

~

Three days after this realization, as they’re sitting at Margie’s Diner for breakfast since Stiles is on Christmas break and John doesn’t have to be at the office until noon, he realizes that just because he had all the pieces, doesn’t mean he put together the right puzzle.

“I’ll have the French toast,” says Stiles. “With sausage please.”

“We’re out,” snaps Margie, with no small amount of disdain.

Stiles looks a little taken aback, but adjust quickly to an order of pancakes with eggs and sausage. John orders his own breakfast--he gets bacon but pacifies his son with the addition of a fruit cup and wheat toast--and then it’s Derek’s turn.

“And for you, honey?” asks Margie.

“I was kind of in the mood for French toast too,” observes Derek, “but I guess an omelet will do instead. And sourdough toast if I can.”

“Huh,’ says John, the inkling of an almost solved mystery in his head. It all becomes clear when the food comes out and then he can’t stop laughing for a good five minutes.

His food is perfectly normal. Stiles’ is all sort of slopped together, in a way that wouldn’t put Stiles off, but certainly isn’t appetizing. Derek has his omelet, but he also has a plate of French toast in front of him, made up in the shape of Santa, with a whipped cream beard and strawberry eyes and a little pitcher of hot syrup in front of them.

John keeps laughing while Stiles and Derek stare blankly, Derek utterly a quick thank you to Margie’s “you enjoy that, sweetheart.”

“Um, dad?” questions Stiles.

John takes a deep breath and pulls himself under control. “You know how you and Derek are dating?”

“What? No, I mean, yes, you know?” stammers Stiles in confusion.

Derek rolls his eyes and stuffs a entire half of toast in his mouth.

John proceeds to tell them about the brochures and the looks and the dirty comments. “So they don’t think I should date Derek?” exclaims Stiles. “That’s not fair! Derek’s amazing. And he’s not a criminal, so they shouldn’t say that. He was only ever suspected.”

“No, he’s not a criminal,” agrees John. “But you were arrested for stealing a police van and kidnapping Jackson.”

“The Whittemores dropped those charges,” protests Stiles.

Derek seems to get what John’s trying to say first, and his eyes grow as big as saucers. “Oh my god.”

“What?” demands Stiles.

John grins, wanting to savor the moment. “Derek isn’t the bad influence son, you are. Beacon Hills thinks Derek is too good for you. You’re corrupting the poor innocent Hale boy.”

Really, the look on Stiles’ face is the best Christmas present John’s had in years.

~

The better Christmas presents happen a week later, after Derek has publicly made it clear that Stiles makes him happy and is not a bad influence, when plate after plate of Christmas goodies show up at the Stilinski door, with the request for Sheriff Stilinski to pass it on to Derek with their best wishes.

It’s only right that he takes a cookie commission from each plate.


End file.
